


We Are All Fools

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I imagined part of the conversation and I just had to write it, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Eivor and Kassandra meet, and they have different views on sleeping with married women.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	We Are All Fools

It had been a very long day, but the night had finally taken over. Stars adorned the sky and nature around them had gone to sleep. There were no singing birds, no wandering footsteps in the distance. Just Eivor and her companion for the day, perhaps tomorrow as well.

Eivor looked away from the stars above them and watched the other woman. The campfire lit her olive toned skin, casting dancing shadows over her concentrated face. She was deep in thought, Eivor did not know about what. She had only met the woman earlier that day, and somehow that moment already felt so long ago.

Eivor had first spotted her at the local market in Lunden. She had been standing in a corner, eyeing the guards, just as Eivor was. Maybe that was what had caught her attention at first. What had kept her attention was the woman’s resemblance to Randvi. The woman wore her hair in the exact same braid, her focused look was the same, even the way she had her arms folded over her chest. But the longer Eivor looked, the more she saw the differences. And the longer she looked, the more she drew the woman’s attention to herself. And then their eyes had found each other.

A lot had happened since that moment. The woman had tried to attack her, attracting the attention of the guards which in turn caused both of them to run off, fleeing the city. They had continued their fight outside the city walls, only stopping when Eivor had a change to explain why the woman had caught her attention, that she meant her no harm. They had both apologized and properly introduced themselves to each other. She had never heard the name Kassandra before.

They had gone hunting together, trying to prove who the better hunter was. After that they raided bandit camp, still trying to prove their skill, and had taken out a Zealot that had crossed their path. It had been a long day, and Eivor was glad it was finally coming to an end.

The viking looked up at the night sky again, her lips curling up at a familiar sight.

‘The Great Wagon,’ She said as she recognized the sky picture made by the stars. ‘It is Randvi’s favorite view at night.’

Kassandra answered with a laugh before speaking.

‘Are you sure about that?’ She asked. ‘You speak of this Randvi a lot, are you sure you are not her favorite view at night?’

‘What does that mean?’

‘Have you spent the night with her yet?’

A blush crept up Eivor’s neck until it reached her cheeks. She was grateful for the dark cover of the night, hiding the blush from the other woman. Her and Randvi? She would lie if she said she had never thought about it. About the way Randvi’s lips would feel against her own, about spending the night with Randvi, both awake and asleep. She would lie if she said she hadn’t thought about Randvi while sharing a bed with another woman. She had thought about it, but she had never pursued the desire.

‘No,’ Eivor answered after a silence that had lasted too long. ‘she is married. I cannot do that.’

Kassandra tilted her head, confusion written over the otherwise determined face.

‘I do not see the problem. I have been with many married women back in Greece.’

‘Marriage connects two people that love each other, it is not right to dishonor that.’

‘Marriage is between two _minds_ that love each other, two souls that love each other.’ Kassandra corrected her. ‘But sometimes the body wants a change. It does not mean you love each other less.’

Eivor had never seen it that way, nor had she ever met someone who did. Perhaps there was a truth in Kassandra’s words.

‘You know,’ Kassandra said, pulling Eivor from her thoughts. ‘I have never been with a viking like you yet, and you did mention that I remind you of your friend…’

Even in the dark could Eivor see the spark in Kassandra’s eyes. She understood what the other woman was saying, and a part of her gladly wanted to accept the offer. Kassandra was beautiful, she was strong and soft at the same time. A night with her would be hard to forget. And yet she found herself wanting to turn down the offer at the same time.

Once again her thoughts wandered to Randvi. To the note she had found in Randvi’s office, to be exact. Eivor had yet to ask her friend about it, but there was something in the words she had scribbled down. Just a glimpse of desire, or perhaps it was just Eivor being hopeful. But if the slightest chance existed that Randvi longed for her like she longed for Randvi, Eivor would not mess it up.

‘I am sorry, Kassandra.’ Eivor eventually answered. ‘I cannot accept the offer, not yet. I… need to figure out how Randvi feels about me. If she does not care for me, I will come for you and accept the offer.’

‘I hope there will be no need for that. Anyone that is so loved by another, would be a fool to let them go.’

‘Or maybe I am the fool for loving someone like her.’

‘Perhaps we are all fools, for constantly seeking vulnerability and calling it love.’

‘You are a fool if you call love vulnerable.’ Eivor laughed before looking at the stars again. ‘But maybe you are right, maybe we are all fools.’

**Author's Note:**

> va1kyr14, I know you're reading this, thank you so much for your insight!  
> Also, The Great Wagon is what they used to call Ursa Major back then, apparently.
> 
> I really love writing for this fandom, Eivor and Randvi are such great characters, all of you folks are amazing... Y'all can definitely expect more!  
> Feedback and kudo's always welcome :D


End file.
